Taken
by Mia Nymph
Summary: I was a good child, a normal child, a human child. I would have been that way for my entire life had it not been for those people who took me. I am something totally different now; I will be that way forever. Literally. (This is kind of human, kind of not)
1. Preview

**The characters are going to have abilities that will be explained, they will gain some, but never lose any. I don't like to write everything All Human, only SOME Human. Annaba isn't sure where she is from. She does, however, have a lot of heritage.**

* * *

My name is Annaba Shinar, or at least that's what I was told. I am missing. At the age of 3, I was kidnapped from my home. It wasn't one of those sex trafficking things; it wasn't a slave situation either. I was taken to an unknown place to become apart of the first generation of a new race. We were made for fighting, war, and combat. We were also made to be indestructible yet beautiful. It was an incredible idea, but it was cruel to try it out on little children. When we were living at the facility, there were eighteen of us. We were treated like royalty; then, we started to disappear. I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid. I was also over-observant. Add that to the fact that I could fit in the air vent, and I didn't make any noise, and you had a little girl who had a lot of dirt on some powerful people. The people who took us were selling us off. We weren't scared though. Everyone knew when their time would come. Everyone knew when they were going to die, sleep, eat, fight. It was apart of our experimentation. Well, not exactly. The people who took us changed everything about us. In turn, we started to gain more. Our senses heightened, our knowledge widened, our strength maximized, and our abilities were endless. The Scientists were getting distracted, cocky,and over-confident. Everyone knows that is the worst combination in a building filled with super-soldiers. While they were off doing who knows what, the rest of us made a plan of escape. There were only six left, but it would do. Every Monday, The Scientist would come in to check us out. We would do demonstrations, then they would bring us to the examination room for check ups. Today would be different though. Today was the day I was going to be sold... or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 1

The date was 11/11/05- My birthday. I thought it was so funny how these people planned to give me the best present ever, freedom! Well they didn't exactly plan on _giving _it to me... more like me and five other supernatural 15 year olds taking it, but what does it matter! I'm gaining my freedom, along with everyone else. These people who have held us captive will not be alive after today. They did nothing for us. The only thing they did do was find me my mate. I was particularly glad that our 'creators' made us in pairs. Although it seems they made us exact opposites. There was myself, Annaba, and my mate, Abaddon. I was often described as fiery, hot, loud, and passionate. I was driven, transformative, and always evolving in ways my brothers and sisters would take years to. It was always said that I had knowledge of a new way of life, for all. I am a warrior, the dominate, the leader. Although I am impulsive, I use that to make myself a better analyst and strategist. I am severely competitive, and I thrive in areas that allow me to be so challenged. I am okay with change and I am totally against the steadfast things in life because they seem...boring. I am a leader because of my ability to grow, change, innovate, motivate and direct people in a time of small or big change. Although I am loud and hearty, I am also warm and caring. I nurture to my family because of my strong emotional attachments. I am direct and straight-forward. I am courageous and passionate. I am fire! It is not only seen in my everyday attitude, but also in my looks. The Scientists have called me Fire Goddess since I was thirteen. I have wild curly hair the color of soot and tanned skin. My cheekbones are defined, but my jawline isn't as strongly recognized. My eyes are the color of Irelands grass, a beautiful emerald green. But when I'm angry, I'm a completely different sight- flaming red hair with eyes to match and skin that pales because of it. Abaddon is a totally different person! He is more of a cool, laid back, quiet, and compassionate guy. He is kind and loving, and he is wonderfully sympathetic. All of this while still being strong and loyal. He is protective in a more silent way, while not brooding. He, like I, can evolve and change when it is needed, but still get his way in the process. He isn't one to take charge of the group, but he would step forward if it came to that. He is a good second because he is patient, tolerant, tranquil, and altruistic. He may come off as a bit stoic and cold because of his quiet persona, but he is really a bundle of love and kindness beneath the wall. The Scientists nickname for him was Water God. The irony of the names has never gotten past us. His physical appearance, like mine, represents his personality. He has messy pale blonde hair that makes his cheekbones seem more defined. Although this is true, the rest of his face is still angular, like a marble bust. His piercing blue eyes pop against his dark lashes. When he is made angry, which is often(surprisingly), his hair turns a dark shade of blue, while his eyes turn a deep sea green. His skin, though, it takes on a completely different texture. It looks and feels like scales. The next couple: Cassila and Corin. Cassila is like me in a way. She is a fighter, a protector. She is flexible, clever, energetic, and versatile. She knows how to reinvent herself effectively during times of change. Throughout the process, she is basically being reborn, like the Phoenix. She loves adventure and excitement, leading her to be active mentally and physically. She is overly curious and will always find out about her subject. She is like a flame that cannot be put out. She is daring and willing to take risks. Because of this she cannot get to bored because she becomes reckless, impatient, unkempt, and unstable. This is dangerous in our day and age because of dangerous things like alcohol, drugs, and gambling. Due to her flexibility and alertness, she is a great ally in emergencies. Casilla takes on the look of a Samurai, to be honest. She has dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her round face hold delicate features, even if she is anything but. She has pouty blood red lips, and brown eyes so dark they look black. Corin is actually like Casilla. It is not in their personality, more in their looks. Corin is more of a ruggedly handsome boy. He has mid-length dark brown hair with deep dark eyes. His pale pink lips are placed on a round face. He even has a bit of a mustache going for him. They both take on the Samurai look, but he is the only one with a liking for war. The Scientists nicknamed him Ares. It was actually on point with his personality, but I'm still unsure if that's a good thing. Corin is forceful with everyone, except the one's he cares for. He has qualities of strength, courage, and determination. Corin is is an action-oriented being. He is down to earth, single minded, and willful. Corin is a true warrior because of his love for the cut and thrust of battle, preferring to be on the battlefield than be the one giving out orders. He confronts his challenges in life and see his obstacles as things to overcome and conquer. He values loyalty and courage, and only fights for what he believes is right or wrong, not what the world believes to be right or wrong. He only fights the battles that need to be fought, and that is his most admirable triait, along with the fact that he does not run away from his challenges. The last couple is Gaia and Gaius. They are like the babies of the group. They are fifteen, like the rest of us, but they seem 13 years old. Gaia is like Earth. She gives off a sense of security. She is our provider for comfort, emotional council, and security. Gaia is solid, realistic, and highly structured- like Earth. She is the one with a clear head when there is anger and other emotions clouding our judgement. She is delicate with a strong undertone, a natural strength. Although she is like the rough tone of the Earth, she has the beauty of an angel. She has beautiful, flawless tanned skin that is on the darker side. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, like the most fertile of the Earth's soil. Her hair is a dirty brown with the oddest tints of green in it. She has a sloped nose and a full mouth. Her body is small and lithe, like that of a panther. She is most definitely and always wil be considered Mother Nature. Gaius also has this personality, but instead his looks do take in his likeness to the Earth. He has dirty blond hair, the dirt is not just from his genes, and deep stormy grey eyes. His body is large, tough, and strong like a bear, but he is fast and quick like a shark. Because of his looks, he is considered older. But once you get to know him, he is much younger than he seems. I guess the only ones who are completely different are Abaddon and I. Soon, we will have our freedom. We will stick together after the deaths of our makers, and we will go to Washington.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fire Goddess POV**

It was finally time. I was escorted into the meeting hall, and sent to stand in front of a large man with a burly look to him. He was the new buyer. I would have to alter my plan and knock him out first. It would be easy considering the gun he hid in his crotch area._ Oh the fun I'll be having today!_ After my seller had been talking a while, the large man grabbed my arms and pushed me down. Looking into his thoughts, I found that he was going to see if I was still a virgin. I figured that was my chance. As son as he was bending low enough, I kicked his shin then kneed his... area. He was now on the floor; it really was funny to watch a grown man cry! I took my chance and grabbed the gun from his pants. You know in those crime movies where the 'hero' shoots the villan, sometimes multiple times? Well, I'm not like that. I shot the man, whose name I can't remember, in the center of his head. _Bulls Eye! _I then went on to knock out three of the Scientists. While I was doing this, the rest of my family ran into the room, commencing the rest of the plan. They knocked out the rest of the buyers while Phoenix killed them with a shot to the head. The Scientists we saved for last. Without them knowing, we've been taking out small amounts of money. Now, because of this, the bank won't suspect anything when we draw out a large sum. Abaddon shot them in between their eyes after they gave us the code to their biggest vault. Now, don't think that our creators were that stupid. Of course they had guards! They just weren't very smart _or_ attentive. I heard them before the others," Guys! You take care of the guards! Gaia and I will take care of the information." I ordered. They all nodded, right before the dumbest yet strongest guard burst through the door. Gaia and I left before the fighting began.

**Water God POV**

Soon after Annaba left, I felt something pinch my face. I looked to my left, and Chris was there, whining and moaning about his hand. _Ohhhh! He must've punched my face and broken his hand... idiot. _Everyone who worked at the facility knew not to mess with us. The Scientists may have had bodyguards, but they were no match to even one of us! In less than an hour, we'd killed 57 guards. That means we are missing-" Ahhh," someone screamed. The four of us ran to where the noise originated. We saw Annaba and Gaia hovering over the dead bodies of the last three guards and an escaped Scientist. _My girl is sexy! _"Did you guys destroy the information?" Corin asked, knocking me out of my trance. "Yeah! They didn't send the information out to anyone, so as we all suspected, this operation was not of the government. They were hired by some rich widowed dude to make him some kids because he was lonely or something," my mate said. "Is he still alive?" Cassila asked. "No, when he died he gave all of his money to the facility. That's around the time they started to sell us off, one by one,"Annaba said,"the others who used to be in this facility have been killed." That made us all stop. None of us could be killed; that's what the Scientists said. "How did that happen?" Corin said. "They were killed by their buyers chopping off their heads. Then the buyers would-" Annaba puked on the floor before she could finish. I rushed towards her and asked her to tell me what it said. She shakily replied," After they cut off their heads, they would rip out the brains, and set the entire thing on fire, including the body." That's disgusting. Looking over I saw Gaia in the same position with Gaius beside her. "Look guys, we have to move! Gaia and I have all of the information stored and memorized. If anything comes up, we'll be able to get the information. Did you guys finish off the bodies?" Anna asked. **She means did we shoot them in the heads to make sure they wouldn't be able to get back up guys. **I sent it to Cassila and the guys. "Don't worry Boss Lady, I'll take care of it," Cassila replied. "Let's empty out the safes, vaults, and bank accounts," I said. "Wait a second,"Annaba said,"The money in the bank accounts will be left alone. It won't matter because most of their money was kept here. The bank will track the transfer of money, and we don't want a paper trail, so let's leave it." Everyone agreed with her logic, so we all went about clearing out the facility. The guys packed up the money from the 8 locations it was hidden in the facility, and the girls packed up the clothes, shoes, books, essentials, _clothes_, and _shoes_. **Babe where's that shirt I liked? The black one.**- Annaba sent to me. **It's in the closet**- I replied. I didn't get an answer back, so I kept working on getting the money in the bags. I was done after about 2 hours, so I went to check on Annaba. "How's the packing going?" I asked. "I got all of our favorite books, sleepwear, clothes that should last us about two months, hygienic materials, our emergency money, I'm not sure about where we're going or where we'll live, and I still can't find that shirt I like," she said raising her eyebrow. "Don't worry about the living arrangements; we'll figure something out, okay?" I said. "Fine, now go find that shirt!" she said giggling. _It's either in my closet of the laundry room...laundry room it is! _I walked to the laundry room, and found the black button down quickly, bringing it back into our room. "I don't even know why you like this shirt," I stated, walking into the room. "I like it because it's the best to sleep in!" she replied, not looking up from what she was doing. "Whatever." I said. "Whatever," she mocked teasingly, making me chuckle.

**Phoenix POV**

Corin and I were finished with our tasks, so we were having alone time. "Do you think we'll be able to survive out there? We've never really been anywhere besides a few cities in the area, and we stiil don't know where we are!" I exclaimed. "Baby, it'll be alright! And if you don't know where we are ask Gaia or Annaba." he said. Well, that was a simple, easy answer. **Hey, Gaia what state are we in**- I asked. **We're in Louisiana, a bayou I think**- she replied. "What did she say?" Corin asked, rubbing my arms. "She said we're in a bayou in Louisiana. That's not really good, at all,"I said in a high pitched tone,"We have to go tell Mama!" I rushed out of the room, and I was halfway down the hall before Corin caught up with me and asked,"Wait, wait! Why is that so bad? It's just a bayou!" I can't believe he didn't get it! "It's a bayou,"I exclaimed,"That means alligators, uncharted areas, concealable cameras, and other traps to get us caught. We'd be to vulnerable," After I said that, he got that '_Ohhhhh'_ look on his face. _Dumb ass!_ I didn't waste anymore time busting open Abe and Anna's door, but I really wish I'd knocked. Annaba was laying under Abaddon, both looking rather disheveled. That's not the worst part! The worst part was that Anna's bra and shirt were off, and Abe's shirt was thrown across the room with his pants somewhere near is knees. "Ahhhhh," I screamed,"My eyes! My EYES! Why would you do this to me!" I'm scarred for life! This is like seeing your mom and dad in bed butter-ball naked! Annaba came running out of the room minutes later fully dressed. "What was that about? And why the hell didn't you knock?" she said, the red creeping into her eyes. "I'm sorry, really, but there's an obstacle in our plan to escape." i said quickly, waiting for her to explode. 3...2...1.."WHAT! HOW CAN THERE BE A MOTHER FUCKING 'OBSTACLE'! THE PLAN WAS PERFECTED BY ME, CORIN, AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" she yelled. I heard footsteps and soon Gaia and Gaius, along with Corin and Abaddon were there. Gaia came to comfort me while Corin blocked me from Annaba's view. Gaius was holding her back while Abaddon was trying to soothe her. It all calmed down...after 1.5 hours. "Please explain to me how there is an obstacle in the plans?" Anna asked calmly. "Well you see, we're in a bayou."I said. "Go on- ohhh, I get it. There's to many vulnerabilities in a bay-" she was cut off by Corin," How the hell did you catch on to that so quick. I mean she had to explain the damn problem to me and I only JUST processed it!" he exclaimed. "Well Corin, that's because you were busy thinking about that chocolate cake a baked in the kitchen," Gaia said teasingly. "How'd you know that? How'd she know that guys? It's getting creepy!?" Corin said. _Straaaaange Boy! _"HUSH,"Anna yelled,"We don't have to worry about that because the Scientist have an underground road leading to the surface outside of the bayou. They have three cars; you really expect them to drive those in a swamp?!"_ She has a point. _

**Mother Nature POV**

After our little crisis, we were all packed and ready to get on the road. We got all of the bags, and put them into the car. It was decided, as a group, that the building would be set aflame. All of us covered everything in gas, oil, and anything that was flammable; then, we lit the matches and started the flames. There was no one out there to put out the fire, but we waited in the garage just in case it didn't work. After a long 6 hours, the facility was finally burned down. That's when I realized we weren't prisoners anymore. We were finally FREE! We got into the cars, and followed the trail out of the bayou. It was a very dark and silent trip. I guess most of us were in shock. Annaba and Abaddon led the way out, and Corin and Cassila were trailing behind us. We were in the middle. After 20 minutes of driving , I saw a bright light up ahead. In 5...4...3...2...1, we're officially FREE! I started bouncing in my seat giddily. It was such a distraction to Gaius that he had to restrain me a little. Soon we were at a gas station a few miles up the road. "So, where do we go from here?!" I asked happily. "I did some research and there are some comfortable houses that we could rent in Phoenix, AR. They're fairly priced, and we don't need to worry about about a paper trail now. We basically don't exist." Gaius said. We all stared at him. "I'm so proud of you,"Annaba exclaimed,"You're becoming more mature." He had a bewildered look on his face before yelling,"I WILL NEVER BE MATURE! NE-VER!" _There's the Bear we know and love. _"Does everyone agree with this idea?" Cassila asked. A series of yeahs and yeps rung out before we all got back in the cars, this time with Cassila and Corin leading the way and Abaddon and Annaba behind us. Because it took us so long to get out of the facility, we had to drive to a motel to rest. That was around 10:55pm. We got up the next day at noon to begin driving. "The drive to Phoenix is 21 hours long, so we have to drive almost a whole day. We will only stop to use the restroom and get food and gas," Annaba said. Let the road trip begin!


	4. Chapter 3

**Annaba POV**

We'd been driving for 7 hours before we stopped for the first time. We were all hungry, and we wanted to stretch our legs. After washing our hands, we ordered breakfast off of the menu at the roadside Breakfast & Cafe we stopped at. Everyone got pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, orange juice, and sweet tea. We were all exceedingly hungry, considering our high metabolism and that we'd only eaten chocolate cake since we escaped. As our food was coming out, something occurred to me,"We are in need of new identities." Everyone immediately stopped, their forks midway to their mouths. "Why would you say this?" Cassilla asked. "Not all of us need new identities. It's really just Annaba and Abaddon." Gaia answered."Thank you Gaia," I said,"Yeah. It's really just us." After I said that everyone, except Gaia, was confused. "We were the ones they were going to sell next, so our 'buyers' know our identities. We need to destroy our past live out of the U.S.A Database and create new ones in their place. It'll be easy, and that way we can apply for school without hassle." I said. "But babe, that's gonna be so much work," Abaddon huffed. "Does it look like I give a damn how much work it's gonna be?" I quipped. "Nevermind! It's going to be fun" he said, uncertain. "Guess who's stuck in the doghouse tonight!"Corin joked. "You're gonna be joining him if you don't stop crackin' jokes," Cassilla said. "Yes, Dear," Corin said, putting on a serious face. "You guys are so whipped!" Gaius said, laughing at the boys. He stopped immediately after seeing Gaia glaring at him. "Look, all three of you are whipped, and all three of you are in the doghouse. Okay? Great! Now are we gonna eat or not?" I said, seeming to settle the argument. We were all done eating after about two hours, so we got out of the diner at around 9:15. We drove for another three hours, stopping at a motel half-past midnight. By now, we were somewhere in the middle of Texas. "Can I get two rooms please?" I asked the young boy at the counter. "Wait, babe, we need three rooms, right?" Abaddon asked, sounding confused. "Hah, you think I forgot what happened earlier today? You three are in the doghouse! Do you girls agree?" I asked Cassilla and Gaia. "Hell yeah." Cassilla said. "Damn right," Gaia exclaimed. "The Jury has spoken," I told the boys. "So that'll be two rooms," the guy said, looking amused. "Yes, thank you" I replied, smirking. "Your room numbers are 309 and 204. Here are your room keys." he said, chuckling at Gaius' expression. "Thanks, we'll be checking out in the morning, around 7:30." I said. "No problem. Enjoy your stay! Call if you need _anything at all_" he said winking. **Did you guys see that? Ew!- **I sent to Cassy and Gaia. **Couldn't agree more-** Replied Gaia. **Look at Abe! He's about to blow a gasket-** Replied Cassy. _Oh Shit!_

**Abaddon POV**

This ass-hat is flirting with my girl. What the hell does he think this is? I began to glare at him, but toned it down when I saw we were done checking out. It was back full force, though, after he said '_Call If You Need Anything At All'_. I could feel my eyes changing and my skin getting rougher. I stalked out of the room quickly unaware that Anna was following me until she turned me around. "Baby, you need to calm down, okay? It alright. I'm not gonna call that guy. You don't need to get angry,"she said, trying to soothe me. It wasn't workin' so well. "I do need to get angry! That asshole was flirting with you, shamelessly. I should go beat the shit out of him!" I said, starting to go back to the lobby. "No babe. You don't need to do that, You don't want to put the group in danger. You don't want to put me in danger. Right?" she pleaded with me. That got me to stop and cool down. "No, I don't want you in danger. I'd never want that!"I said, putting her face between my hands. "Good, okay. You don't need to worry about that guy, okay? He's just some kid." she said, putting her hand over mine. "Okay. Okay. I'm fine," I replied, taking deep breathes. She smiled her beautiful smile at me, and gave me a peck on the lips. "Love you," she said. "I love you, too!" I said. I grabbed her hand and walked back into the lobby, glaring at the boy. "Pass me the room keys, please. Caleb." I said, growling slightly. "Sure, dude," he replied, seeming oblivious to the threat in my tone. "Thanks," I said. Stepping out of the lobby, again, us guys walked the girls to their room. "Goodnight," we all said in unison. Each girl gave the guys a peck on the cheek and vice versa. Walking down the hall, I saw the clock. "Hey, guys, we should probably hurry up, and get some rest. It's about 1:30 in the morning, and we're supposed to get up around 6. Anna will have our asses if we're not ready to drive the rest of the way to Phoenix!" I said. That got us all running down the hall and into bed, within ten minutes. Waking up later that morning, we met the girls down in the lobby and ate breakfast. Cassilla had already checked out for us, so we headed out to the cars. "Okay, guys! We only have 11 more hours to go! We'll probably arrive at around 6 tonight if we don't stop as much." Annaba said. "Mama!" Corin said. "Yes, Corin?" Anna said, expecting something dumb to come out of his mouth. "I really gotta pee!" he said. "Really, Corin, Really!?" she replied. **You're in trouble!- **Gaius sent to me. **I know-** I replied. _Why does this keep happening to me_? "Okay, if anyone has to go pee, hurry up and piss! We have to get to Phoenix today!" Annaba said, she was pissed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her to me," Hey, it's gonna be fine! The latest we'll get there is 8, okay? We'll be totally fine." _She is really stressed out. Maybe she should get some more rest. _She turned into me, resting her head under my chin. The others were already walking away to give us some form of privacy."I'm sorry babe. I'm not mad; it's just... I'm really stressed out." she murmured. "I know, okay, I know." I replied softly, rubbing her arms. "Come on. Let's let you get some rest because I'm driving," I said grinning at her, trying to lighten the mood. "Fine, fine, fine! Let's go." she said, gently smiling.

**Cassilla POV**

_I'm really worried about her. She's been doing so much more lately._ It can't be helped; it's just in her nature. It was still sweet of Abe to let her get some more rest. He really is sweet on her. "Why can't you be like that?!" I said jokingly. But just because I was joking, doesn't mean Corin could tell. "Babe! I thought we were fine. Why would you want me to be like hi-" I cut him off. When we pulled apart for air, I smiled at him. "We are fine. I don't want you to be like anyone except you!" I replied. "Okay," he said breathlessly,"I can do that." He was leaning down to kiss me again when out of nowhere Gaius pulled him away. "Okay lovebirds we gotta go! Also, I really didn't want to see you two dry hump in front of the motel. Two minutes later and y'all would've gotten up against the wall, not something I wanna see. It's gross. Weird. And for Christ's sake! Why the hell would you do it in front of the children!" he was ranting. _Where was Gaia when you need her? _**Ma, Cassy! I need your help- **Gaia sent to us. I met Anna's eyes through the window of her car. We were running through the doors of the motel within seconds. What we saw totally pissed me off, but Mama was a whole 'nother story. That guy who was at the front desk yesterday was pushing Gaia up against a wall trying to shove his slimy ass tongue down her throat. I was about to run at him when Annaba me to it. Her hair was on fire, and her eyes were red as blood. _Oh Shit!_ As soon as she reached them, she grabbed the back of 'Caleb's' head and smashed it into the ground. She got Gaia, and helped her walk over to me. Caleb was stupid enough to get up and call her a crazy bitch. That stopped her immediately," What did you just call me?" With Annaba, it's one thing to call her a bitch, but it's a whole 'nother thing to call her crazy. This fool just did both at the same damn time. "I called you a _crazy_ _bitch! _And your little friend over there is a whore." he said, thinking he got one over on us. Gaia and I backed up to the far wall. This idiot called Anna a crazy bitch and then went on to call her little girl, the one she still treats like a baby, a whore. He just dug himself a 10 feet deep grave. "Call me crazy _one more time,"_ she said in an eerily calm voice. "Crazy Bitch whose friend is a who-"he never got to finish that sentence. She was on him faster than vampires on fresh blood. _He won't be walking anytime soon._ "Are you okay, G?" I asked her. "Yeah. My wrist already healed, so it'll just be a bit sore." she replied softly. "Are you gonna tell Gaius?" I asked. "No need. Papa and Cory are holding him back right now." she said. "Oh, right. I kinda forgot about the super hearing..." I said, trying to make her laugh. It worked. "Only you Cassy," she said giggling. "Go ahead outside to help him calm down. I gotta stop Mama from bashing in this guy's head to much." I told her. _She is really doing a number on this guy. I don't really wanna stop her, but I also don't want to be put under investigation for murder... I guess I'll stop her. _"Hun, you need to calm down okay? You can't kill this guy. If you do, you'll most likely be sent to prison. That can't happen, okay? Calm down," I told her after getting her off of the boy. She had stopped moving enough for me to walk her to the door, but then she just stopped trying, and Abe came to carry her to the car.


	5. Chapter 4

**APOV**

"Why is it that I'm always the one that loses control?" Annaba asked me. I didn't think she was over-reacting this time. Gaia is like her kid. "Babe, you had a good reason to get mad this time. That ass was trying to do some real bad shit to Gaia. Anyone of us woulda reacted that way. You know Gaius would've been worse." I said to her. She nodded, but she didn't look like she believed me. I sighed," You think of Gaia as your daughter, right? Don't say you love us all equal because I know you do. It's just that you protect and love Gaia like you would your own kid." She was opening her mouth to protest, but she knew I had her. "I do love her like that. She's my baby girl." she replied, sniffling. "Don't cry babe. You know I hate it when you cry!" I said, pulling over. **We'll follow behind guys. Cassy and Cory get in front of Gaius and Gaia-** I sent to the rest of the group. "Can you just-," she said. I cut her off," Yeah, that's why I'm here" I said as I pulled her onto my lap. We just stayed like that for a while, and before I knew it she was asleep. Gently, I put her into the backseat of the car. She didn't stir. We had to catch up to the others, and they were two hours ahead of us. If we pushed it to 165 MPH, we'd be able to reach them within the next hour. Putting the black 2013 Dodge Charger into drive, we sped down the road. Soon, just like I predicted, we were right behind Gaius and Gaia. We pulled over into a gas station so the girls could take their turns driving the rest of the way. There were only 8 hours left on the drive, and that meant we'd be there around 7:30. A few minutes after fueling up, Anna woke up. She went inside to buy herself a cup of coffee, and she was ready to take the wheel. "So, we'll need to cut off about three hours on our drive if we want to get there in time for that house I saw. So we'll really have to pick up the speed to get there around 4:00. The house will be medium sized, and inconspicuous. There are three bedrooms, each with their own bath, and one hallway bathroom. The kitchen is good enough for our standards, girls, and the living room is large enough for when you guys want to watch football. It has a basement that we can use for training, an office, and the garage can hold 4 cars. Since we only have three, we can get two motorcycles." Annaba said. Everyone cheered at that. "Okay. If we want that house, we have to get into these cars and drive fast! Let's Go!" I said cheerfully. Gaia and Gaius got into their Inferno Red 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8, and Cassilla and Corin jumped into their 2008 Dodge Charger Super Bee. I guess the Scientists really liked Dodge Chargers.

**CPOV**

"Can I please drive!? Please, please, please!," I begged. "I'll be your best friend. I'll give you a kiss. I'll love you forever!" I said, trying to convince her. "Oh My Gosh! Shut Up! Besides, you'd do all of that even if I didn't let you drive." Cassilla replied smugly. _She's got me there._ I stopped trying to convince her, knowing that she wasn't going to budge. When I did, I saw her smirk, so I started to pout. "Oh, don't even! You know that only works on Gaia, so you can stop right now." she said. _I guess that's why she's my mate. She knows when I'm bullshitting her. _"Hun, just take a nap, okay? We'll be there in 2 more hours. Just sleep," she soothed. Sighing I said," Fine, but I get to pick out our motorcycle," Raising her eyebrow, she said," Oh, and how do you figure we'll be getting one of the motorcycles?" _Wasn't it obvious... _"Anna and Abe are definitely gonna get one because they're the ones that like two wheels the most. You and I are most likely the second most mature-" she cut me off there. "_You_ and I or Just Me?" she questioned. "Okay well you are the second most mature. Anyways, she's gonna give us the other motorcycle because she most likely won't let Gaia on one until next year. I mean come on, none of us will. We'll probably get a bigger house at our next destination, so that's when we'll let Gaius and Gaia have their own bike." I finished. She looked astonished. "What?" I said, already knowing the answer. "You actually did listen in our probability lessons!"she exclaimed. "Of course I did. I'm not Gaius!," I joked. **I heard that-** Gaius thought to us. **Well, it's true- **I replied. "Okay, well, we're here," Cassy said. "And with time to spare, apparently," I said, gazing at the clock. It was just turning to 3:45. Anna was getting out of her car with Abe, and they were walking towards the front door. Gaia ran towards them. I tuned in to listen. "You do realize that they're going to be looking into our information. They'll also need our phone numbers. We won't be paying for the house; we'll just be renting it. They will only need our phone number, and a down payment. So we should go to the local AT&T. They have a Family Plan, I can assume. Then we'll be able to meet the requirements." she rushed out. "Okay. Abe and I will get the phones. You and Gaius can find out the down payment. Try to make the landlord let us pay biweekly instead of every month. We may have to leave unexpectedly. And don't let him cheat you." Anna said while walking towards their car. They sped off down the street, and Gaius followed Gaia into the house. Cassy and I were left with nothing to do, so we _'got some rest'_ in the backseat. _I love tinted windows!_

**Gaia POV**

"Hi, My name is Shirley. Please, explore as you wish." the Landlady, Shirley, said. Walking up to the house, the first thing you notice is the cottage look it has. It seems quaint and quiet, but that changes when you walk inside. You still have that homey feel, and it is very warm and welcoming. Add this to the fact that it's fully furnished, and it's already a bargain. The first thing I looked at was the kitchen. It was very modest. The walls were a sky blue, and the cabinets a freshly painted white. The countertops were a very nice wood that I certainly don't know the name of, but they went wonderfully with the blue on the walls. The island looked to be where we would have breakfast, and it was painted a dark green with brown chairs that matched the wood of the countertops. The sink, refrigerator, and dish washer were all modern- stainless steel. The countertops and island had these nice brown baskets that could hold mangos, apples, and all kinds of fruits. The other could hold Jones sodas; those are everyone's favorites. We moved on to the living room soon, and I could tell the boys would love it. It wasn't really designed for them, but it was big enough for the six of, and a few more, to be seated comfortably. The room was painted white. It had one blue couch that held four blue and white pillows. Facing the couch on the other side of the room were two puffy blue chairs. In between the chairs, there was a mahogany side-desk. In between the couch and chairs, there was a mahogany coffee table. It held a vase of Dandelions and a decorative white box. Behind the coffee table, there was a white couch pushed up against three windows. The couch had white, yellow, and blue patterned pillows. On either side directly behind the couch was a bookcase, each one had a vase of Yarrows on top. On either side directly beside the couch was a small bedside table seating yellow lamps. So far everything was perfect. The hallway was painted white with wooden floors. Moving to the left, I saw the perfect room for Anna and Abe. It was red and black. The bed was situated on the opposite side of the wall with the window. Beside the window, there sat a vanity with a silver mirror. The vanity was made of a kind of black wood, just like the dresser. The walls were painted a deep red, and there was also a black wooden and glass cabinet. There was door that opened up to a wide closet, and another that held a considerable bathroom. I could already see the deep black comforter with red accents, and the white pillows with black accents. It would be beautiful. Walking down the hall, I saw a great room for Gaius and I. It was decorated in Earthen tones, which I knew Gaius would like. The walls were painted a warm brown, kind of like mocha. The bed was situated in the middle of the wall opposite of the two windows. The windows would have dark brown curtains to match the wood of the bookcase that is sat beside the bathroom. There is a large closet on the other side of one of the windows. The bed will have coffee brown comforters with tan and warm gray pillows. Lastly, there is Cassilla and Corin's room. When you walk in, there is a large bed. It will be decorated with an eggplant purple comforter. The pillows will be grey, purple, and dark blue. Two walls are painted grey and the other two a deep shade of blue. There are two windows beside the bed, and they are right across from the doors to the large closet and the bathroom. Beside the bed are two bedside tables, and they are the same dark brown as the wooden counters of the kitchen. Walking out of the room, I see a door the has stairs leading to the basement. The room directly beside the stairs was the office. The walls were painted tan with white on the trim. It already held an oak desk that suited the walls exceptionally well. We already had our own individual laptops, and we could set up internet and television. The room was actually very open, with extra space if needed. When we kept walking straight, there was an open area that could be used as a training area, just like Mama said. It was a steel grey color, and there weren't really any decorations. "Gaia, they're back," Gaius told me. "We should check with the landlady, and ask about the rent." I said. "Alrighty," he replied. We walked outside, and saw that Mama was already talking about the rent and down payment. "Since you want to pay biweekly, the down payment is $1500, and the rent will be $300 every two weeks," she said. Abe and Anna shared a look before Anna shook the woman, Shirley's, hand. "When can we move in and make the down payment?" she questioned. "You can send the check for the down payment to my office downtown, and you can move in today. There is already internet connection, and you don't have to worry about television." she said. "Well. Thank you for you help," Anna said, shaking her hand again. Minutes later Shirley was driving down the street in her car. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Gaius said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Guys, where are Cassy and Cory?" Abe asked. "We actually don't-" Gaius was cut off by a loud moan. "Okay, let's move into our new house!" Mama said, trying to distract us from the two not so human teenagers having sex in the backseat of their car. "That explains all the grunts I heard inside the house. I just thought there were two dogs goin' at it in the neighbor's lawn," Gaius said. We all busted out laughing, and started to move into our designated rooms.


	6. Chapter 5

**Corin POV**

After we 'woke up', we found that everyone was already back and settled into their rooms. The house was pretty good looking, but I was just focusing on the living room. It was very... _girly_, but it was big enough to handle us guys during football season...and basketball season...and baseball season...and soccer season...and so on and so forth. After following Cassy to our room, I went to find Gaia. She was, of course, in the kitchen. "So, are you going to buy the bed sheets and all that jazz?" I asked. "Yeah," she said," You and Cassy are going to have purple. Gaius and myself will have coffee brown, and Mama and Papa will have black and red sheets." _She has it all planned out. _"Yes, Corin, I do have it all planned out." she relied, walking away. "How does she do that?" I ask myself. "Well, Cory, your thoughts aren't that hard to interpret," Anna said, making a sudden appearance. "I'm going to the store if anyone wants to come," she yelled. Gaia, Cassy, and Gaius walked out of the door with Mama ten seconds later, and soon they were off. "Why do you think Gaius went with them?" I asked Abe, knowing he was behind me. "He is still cautious of letting her out of his sight after what happened at the motel. He says it makes him anxious. And how did you know I was there?" he relied. "I can understand that logic," I said while walking away. "Yeah. Wait, you didn't answer my question!" he said. "I'm not going to, and you know it. You wanna go get some stuff for the training room?" I asked, changing the subject. "Sure man. We'll need a lot." he said. "Yeah! Um...punching bags, tape, new boxing gear, boa staff, sports gear, man we'll need everything. It ridiculous how much were gonna have to spend," I said, thinking off all the stores we're gonna have to go to. "This won't be as bad as shopping at the mall with the girls I bet!" I said. "You're right. Let's go before the shops close!" he stated, going out to the car. "I'm driving!" I say. "Yeah, Yeah," Abaddon replies. The drive to Nike was fast, and the trip inside wasn't that bad either. We found most of our outdoor and indoor gear. The soccer stuff wasn't hard to find. After that, everything was a blur of Archery, weaponry, and a whole bunch of other sports gear to fill the basement with. We got home around ten to see the others were already back. Abe and I put everything in the basement, and went to pur respective rooms. I took a quick shower, and got into be with Cassy. "Did you find everything?" she asked sleepily. "Yeah, babe, but we'll talk in the morning. Sleep," I ordered gently. "Mmm," she said, snuggling up to me. Soon we were both in the blissful darkness of sleep.

**Abe POV**

Walking into my room, I didn't see Anna. I took a fast shower and went into the kitchen to look for her. Not seeing her there, I went down to the basement to find her. There was a light coming out of the office, so I opened the door to find her asleep on her laptop. "Oh, Annie," I sighed softly. "Hmm?" she murmured tiredly. "Let's get you to bed," I said, carrying her up the basement stairs. "Baby," she said. "Yeah, hun?" I asked. "I made our identities," she said," now all we have to do is choose our names. I made new ones for everybody because I figured it would be easier to register for school that way, you know? Anyways, tomorrow we have to get school clothes because Cassy, Gaia, and I got the other stuff with Gaius. I got all the money into a bank account too. I also set up an online account so we can keep track of the spending. To keep the money flowing, I've made it so we have a stock in a few companies. I'd been doing research on them, and we'll be getting enough from all three that we'll be rich in like a decade." _Damn, this woman talks a lot when she's sleepy. She's so tired. _I got us into bed around 11:30 after giving Anna a bath. It wasn't long before we were both asleep. Hours later I could feel the sun shining through the window. I opened my eyes to see Anna looking down at me. "What?" I asked, putting piece of hair behind her ear. "Nothing. You just look so peaceful when you're asleep is all." she replied. I looked into her eyes, and I got stuck there. She leaned down to kiss me before making me get out of bed. "But why," I whined, rolling out of bed. "Well, today we have to send off that check to the landlady's office; find new names for our identities; we have to buy school clothes, and we have to register for school!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone while standing on the other side of the bed. "Ugh! I was really hoping you'd forget that!" I said. She just looked at me for a second before crawling acros the bed and whispering in my ear she said," Maybe that's why I remembered" _Dear whoever's out there, please help me! _Chuckling she told me to hurry up because she was making breakfast. I showered quickly before walking into the kitchen. And she was already at work. There was a batch of pancakes on a plate, and the bacon was on the griddle with the sausages. It smelled great. There were grits on the stove, and eggs were being cracked by my favorite girl. Walking behind her, I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her. "You gonna help me make breakfast," she asked me. "Surely am, ma'am," I said in a well practiced Southern Accent. Kissing the side of her neck, I moved on to flipping the bacon and sausages, but not before noticing the shiver that ran through her body. "You cold?" I asked smugly. "Do you want me to be?" she replied. Me being me I knew not to reply because there would be two different results. 1) She's completely freeze me out for a long while, which has happened before. 2) She would smack me upside the head, and then freeze me out, which has also happened before. Because of my past learning experiences, I decided to focus on my given task- Meat.

**Anna POV**

That boy has finally learned- Don't reply, just go on about your task. I'm glad o see it sunk in. Seeing that the meat was finished, I gave Abaddon the egg bowl. It didn't take long to finish, so I went to wake the others while Abe set the table. "Cassy, breakfast is rea- HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, covering my eyes. "Anna! What's wrong?" I heard Abaddon ask, walking down the hall. "Don't come any closer honey! Put some clothes on you two!" I said. **They really do go at it like rabbits, Mama**- Gaia sent to me. I giggle at that, knowing that it was true. "We're decent," Corin said. "Okay, new rule. If you and your partner are having sexual relations, put a fucking sock on the frickin' door, please." I said. "No problem," everyone replied. "Good, so, breakfast is ready. Cory and Cassy you're on Clean Up Duty," Abe said, "Great," Cory said sarcastically. Pretty soon everyone was at the island eating. **Today, we're going to be registering for school. No exceptions. We have to fit in here, and we really have to try not to raise any red flags. I've created new identities, so you guys just have to pick your names- **I sent. No one complained because they knew it would fall on deaf ears. After Cassilla and Corin cleaned the kitchen, we all moved to the basement for I.D. time! "Okay who's first?" I asked. That was my mistake because everyone started talking at one time. "Hush,"I said loudly,"We'll be doing this orderly and calmly. Don't complain who gets to go first!" I waited until it settled, and said,"Gaia, you're first." She smiled brightly,"Cool! I want the name Gabi Argentia!" _Pretty Good Name. _I thought. "Next up! Cassy!" I said. "Not to be rude, but I'd like to keep my name." she said. "Oh, that's fine. Just choose a new last name!" I said. "Great! How's about... Flavia." she replied after a bit of time. "How'd you come up with that," I asked. "Well in Ancient Rome it was a clan name, and it's very unusual, yet historic. I like it." she said. "Well, I thinks it's a fine name to carry," I told her. "Abe, you're up," I said. "I want the name Henry Seneca," he said surely. "You've been thinking about this I see?" I inquired. "Well, of course" he replied. "Gaius?" I asked him. "I want it to be Tiberius Septimus," he said. "Okay. That is very nice,"I said,"Corin, what do you want your name to be?" It didn't take him long to decide. "It will be Corin Argentia," he said. "Aww You chose my last name because you think of me as family!" Gabi said. "No, I'm just to lazy to think of a new one, but let's go with your reasoning." he replied. "Well sure, suck out all my joy," she replied teasingly. "Lastly is _moi, _I will be sharing Gaius' last name of Septimus. So my name will be Haleigh Septimus!" I said. "Yes! We're done!" Corin exclaimed. "Yup, now we have to register for school!" and with that said, groans filled the room, and dreams were shattered!


	7. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, you have to remember that the gang had to get new identities. They are starting High School, and they are freshmen. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tiberius (Gaius) POV**

As it turns out, we would be attending Dessert Vista High School. The thing about this school was that there were AP and Dual Enrollment opportunities. The fact that it was a larger school would help us to blend in. Our higher knowledge wouldn't have to dull just because people around us weren't as smart. Our cover story would be that our dad was in the military, and our mom home schooled us. Our mother died recently in a car accident, and our father was relocated from Colorado to Phoenix. He is now back on duty, and has decided to put us in public school for High School. This actually won't be that bad. Soon, we were set up with class schedules, and our extracurriculars were going to be chosen the first day of school. This is going to be epic!

**Cassilla POV**

The morning of our first day everyone was excited. The thing is we were freshmen, and we were new in town. That didn't matter to us though. So, instead of panicking, we all went to Haleigh's room to get dressed. We'd already set up the guys outfits. It wouldn't take us long either, because none of us really believed in make-up. I got dressed in my new skinny jeans, Batman Vest Top, and my Black laced trim scarf. I topped it off with a red 'OBEY' snapback, a red leather jacket and my new red Hightops. Gaia wore a light brown leather jacket, with similar colored boots, over a simple black T-Shirt, and ripped blue jeans. She accessorized with a light grey Summer Scarf. Haleigh had different thoughts, though. Her outfit was actually color themed. She was dressed in her River Island Yellow and White sweater, light wash blue jeans, yellow converse, a white beanie, and her white watch. She even had a new yellow phone case. "Damn girl! When did you go down and vist spongebob?!" I asked. Gaia giggled at my remark. "Just wait until tomorrow. It's gonna be Patrick themed!" she replied in an excited voice. '_I really hope she's joking,' _I thought. With our outfits out of the way, we went to make sure the boys were dressed. They were all wearing dark wash jeans, but their shirts were different. Corin was wearing a fitted red Express T-Shirt; Tiberius was wearing a light brown Diesel Graphic- T, and Henry was wearing a plain white T-Shirt with a leather jacket. "Yay! We are matching!" I squealed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's eat, and we can be on our way," Gabi exclaimed, excited for our first day! About a half hour later, and we're driving into the parking lot. Gabi and Tiberius came in their Red Charger. Henry and Haleigh arrived behind them on their 2007 Honda Shadow VLX 600 while Corin and I raced in on our 2006 Suzuki S-50. **Guys, I knew we should have waited until at least 3months had gone by before using our cars. Now everyone is talking about us-** Gabi sent us. She was right. The students were whispering, and the rumors were already starting. No one knew we were coming, but now that we're here, everyone is sizing us up. After a few minutes, a few guys came up to us. "This is a parking lot for upperclassmen only. Unless any of you are seniors, you can't have cars here." he said, smugly. I could tell he was trying to show his Alpha Status, but he didn't stand a chance. Corin, Tiberius, and Henry stood up to their full height. They weren't really in the mood for bullshit. Add that to the fact that the clothes they were wearing really showed off their muscles, and you've got quite a few scared Seniors. Tiberius stepped closer to the frontman and lowly said," How's about you let us park here, and back off. Today ain't the day, so just turn around and walk away." The guy, Jeremy, nodded his head quickly and walked away. "Wow Tibby! Who knew you could be so threatening," I said sarcastically. Honestly, Tiberius could intimidate almost anyone. He's built like a bear, and he'll seem kind of threatening to those who don't know his nature. "Yeah, brother! Who knew you could make someone pee their knicker like that," Haleigh said in a faux British accent. "Whatever, whatever," he said. "Bells about to ring guys. Let's get to going!" Gabi said, dragging Corin away. The school was nice enough to pair us off together since we wouldn't have any classes together as a whole. So it was Gabi and Corin, Cassilla and Henry, and Tiberius and Haleigh. The schedules were as follows:

**Gabi and Corin-**

_Literature II_

_World History_

_Chemistry_

_Algebra II_

_Lunch_

_Gym_

_General Music_

_Study Hall_

**Cassilla and Henry**

_Spanish II_

_Physics_

_World History_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Literature I_

_Art _

_Study Hall_

**Tiberius and Haleigh**

_World History_

_Algebra II_

_Spanish I_

_General Music_

_Lunch_

_Chemistry_

_Gym_

_Study Hall _

Turns out we all had Study Hall together, so we could just hang out or skip. '_High School might not be that bad after all,' _I thought. But then the bell rang.

* * *

Sorry if this is a shorter chapter. I wrote this somewhere between 1:30 and 3:30 in the morning. Thanks for your support! Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Henry POV**

We were just done reviewing our schedules when the bell rang. People started rushing up and down the hallways, jostling us in their hurry. "Cassy, let's go," I said calmly, giving my girl a kiss after. On our way to Spanish II, Cassilla was pushed onto the floor by a blonde chick. "Watch where your going biyatch." she said. The girl had blonde hair, obviously dyed, blue eyes, which were contacts, and a very slim nose, an obvious surgery, with very big lips, another job. In summary, I could see she was a fake slut. I said slut because of the overly tall stilettos and overly short orange dress she was wearing, which was bordering on towel length. Add that to the black make up that kind of made her look like a raccoon, and you've got the definition of the word _slut. _All of this was going through my head while I held Cassilla back from her attempt at scratching the girl's fake blue eyes out of her badly tanned face. _Well, this'll be a fun experience._ "Get off of me! Let me go!" Cassilla yelled. "Not until you calm down! We cannot draw anymore attention to ourselves than we already have," I said, whispering the last took three long deep breathes and replied,"I am calm, now let me go." I slowly withdrew my arms, but kept her within reaching distance. "Wow. You should really keep your little friend on a leash. She lashes out like a wild dog." the girl said. I saw Cassy tense, and I knew she was going into Phoenix mode. This was gonna get really ugly really fast if I didn't say something. "My name is Henry and this is Cassilla, my sister. We're new" I replied in a subdued tone. "Hi, I'm Ashely. Welcome to my school. I'd walk you to class but I'm late! See you later, sexy. Bye freak." she said, walking away. "That little slut is gonna get it sooner or later,"Cassilla ground out. "Let's go before you start setting things on fire!"I said, grabbing her arm and walking away quickly. We ran to our first period and saw that there was only a few students there,so we walked down the aisles and sat in the very back. A few minutes later and another bell rang. By this time, there were a lot more students in the classroom. "Hi, my name is James. What's yours?" a boy asked me. He looked to be at most seventeen with brown hair and brown eyes. He was gay. "I'm Henry. Nice to meet you." I said. "Well, Henry, if you need any help you can just come for me,to me I mean." he said, smirking. "Sure," I said, raising an eyebrow. Cassilla started to chuckle, but she covered it with a cough when I started to glare at her. I could still se the amusement in her eyes, though. _This is gonna be a long school year. _

**Tiberius POV**

It was nearing the end of Spanish I when Gabi sent me a message- **HELP ME! **I immediately asked to be excused. Running down the hallway to her Chemistry class, I rushed through the doorway to see what was wrong. "Hello, Mr. Septimus. What do I owe the pleasure?" the teacher inquired, giving me a look. At first I thought she was angry I had disrupted class, but then I saw the lust in her eyes. That made me start to laugh. "I need Gabi for just a moment," I said, trying to cover my laughter. Nodding she replied," Ms. Argentia" She picked up her things and walked quickly towards me. "What's wrong," I asked. "Nothing, nothing! I just couldn't stand my lab partner trying to look down my shirt any longer." she replied. "Hmm, well what about me?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows playfully. "Shut up!" she said, shoving my arm lightly. "I'll see you at lunch. The bell's about to ring," she said, kissing my cheek and hurrying down the hall and around the corner. Sighing, I ran back to my class just in time for the bell to ring. "What was wrong?" Mama asked worriedly. "It was nothing serious," I said as we walked down the hallway towards General Music. "Good," she said. I threw my arm around her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "This'll work out just fine! Don't worry so much. I don't need you getting wrinkles so early in life!" I said, lightening the mood. After that, Hales seemed to brighten a bit, and Music went smoothly.

**Corin POV**

**Lunch is finally here! I am starving!- **I sent to everyone. It wasn't even a minute later that I got a group reply- **You're always hungry Cory! **It seemed like every table was filled, except for the one in the very back corner near the window. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea because I got there the same time they did. Us guys sat down, leaving a seat in between each of us. The girls had different ideas, though. Our respective girlfriends were perched on our laps before we could even pull out the chairs. "Marking your teritories, eh?" I said. "No shit! There was some girl in my Gym class who was talking about how sexy the new kids were," Cassy said. "Well, we're not the only one's being looked at! In Algebra II, some asshole was talking about Hales' ass1 It was gross!" Tibby retorted. "Hales'?" I asked. "Yeah! We got new identities, so I have to come up with new nicknames! Gabi is Gab's. Henry is Ry and Hank. Haleigh is Hales and Hells Girl. You're Cory, like always. Cassilla is Cassy, as usual. And I'm Tibby or Bear!" Tiberius said. "You really put a lot of thought into that," Hales replied. "Oh yeah! I was bored in my classes." he explained. "Uh huh," she said distractedly. "Well, I'm hungry! I'm getting a mountain of food. You want anything, babe?" I asked. "No, just bring me back a soda and some fries," she said. Me and the guys went up to the food line, quickly getting what our girl's asked us for. "Damn! I didn't know Gabi could eat that much!" I exclaimed. "Well, it's only about half the amount I eat," Tibby replied. "Sure, sure!" I said. We quickly walked back to our table, and started to dig in. I was done in only twenty minutes, but I was still hungry. "Here," Haleigh said, pushing her other burger towards me. "Thanks" I replied, happily digging into the food. "The bells gonna ring soon! See you guys in Study Hall!" Cassilla exclaimed, kissing my cheek and rushing out of the Cafeteria. "Well, I guess I better go. Bye, hun." Ry said soon after. "Bye," she said, sliding into the chair beside them. Soon, Hales and I were walking towards our next period, both of us looking forward to last period.


	9. Chapter 8

**Gabi POV**

We were at home after a long and tiring day when the doorbell rang. Mama answered it, but gasped when she opened the door. "Ry!" she yelled. Everyone ran to the door. We wouldn't have been worried if she hadn't yelled for Henry. As soon as we got to the front door, we saw what had her so troubled. "Why is there a little kid sleeping on our doorstep?" Corin blurted. "I don't really know, Corin, but there's a note," Haleigh replied, picking up said note. It read:

_My name is Jason, and I am a single father. I am also dying. My son Galvyn is an only child, and there are no other family member alive that can keep him. He is only 3 years of age. His birthday is November 11, 2001. Please keep him with you, and allow him to live with you over the course of a week. If you do this, you will know he is different. My son has a book with him that will explain everything to you and to him. I know you all are different, and that is why I chose you. Please, keep him, and read the book. Tell him that I loved him, and that I will watch over him in the next life. Thank you and goodbye._

"Wow, this guy really needs our help. And how did he know we were different?" Tiberius asked. That is a good question. "Maybe it's because he and his son are different as well," I replied. "Gab's, you're exactly right!" Mama said. There was a collective "Huh" before she sighed and began to explain. "This guy and his son are some kind of mythical character. They are from a whole 'nother galaxy. Because their planet was destroyed in an Apocalypse, he sent himself and his son here. They've been living here for about a year, but because he wasn't used to the chemical make-up of the planet, he died. He's been observing the Phoenix area trying to find the perfect family to take in his little boy. We have to keep him!" she said. "I second that motion!" Cassilla and I said simultaneously. "But we don't know how to care for a kid!" Corin started. "We also don't have any clothes for the boy!" Henry said. "We also don't really have any room for him!" Tiberius finished. Us girls knew they were gonna put up a fight! **Why do they always do this! It only prolongs the inevitable- **I sent. The girls nodded in agreement. "First of all, know parent knows how to be a parent until after their first child, nimrod!" Cassilla began, slapping Corin in the back of the head. "Also, we can just go buy him some clothes! We have the money, asshole!" Haleigh added, giving Henry the look. "Lastly, we can make extra room for him, Sherlock!" I finished, also slapping Tibby upside the head. That closed that argument real fast. So, I carried in the book, and Cassy went ahead to start dinner. Hales picked up Galvyn, and started to walk with him. As soon as she did, he wrapped himself around her tightly. She walked down the hall to her and Henry's room before coming back into the living room. "Ry, you're sleeping on the couch until Vinny's room is built." she said, looking right into his eyes. "What! Why?" he exclaimed. **Mr. Freeze ain't so calm cool and collected anymore!- **I sent to Cassilla. "Why?! Because he'll need a place to sleep, and you're in the doghouse, asshole!" she said, walking into the kitchen. I winced at the sound of banging pots and pans. "Dinner's ready!" Cassilla yelled. "Chicken and Rice! Yum," I said. We were just sitting down to eat when we heard the pitter patter of little feet.

**Haleigh POV**

We all stopped eating when we heard Vinny walking towards the kitchen. Soon he was walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. After he took out a juice, he went over to the table. We didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't even seem to notice us. He climbed on top of the table, and sat down in front of me. At first, he just sipped on his juice and looked at me, studying me. Then he spoke. "Am I gonna stay with you?" he asked. I didn't really know how to respond, so I kept it as honest as possible. "Yeah, we're gonna be your guardians." I said honestly. The guys looked like they were going to say something, but they thought better of it. **Smart Move- **I sent the three. "Okay," he said, still sipping on the juice. "Do you want some food?" I asked him. "No, Daddy gave me lots of food. I'm still full." he said. There was an awkward silence around the whole table until he broke it. "That room I was in," he started," am I gonna be sleeping in there?" he asked. I was surprised by his calm, especially during the situation. "Well, you're going to be sharing with me until my boyfriend and his friends make your room." I replied cheerfully. "Hmm," he said, staring again. His gaze was...petrifying. He was like Henry with black hair and tanned skin. "Are you gonna be in there with me?" he asked. "Yeah, I am!" I replied, trying to sound up-beat. "Okay, but where will he sleep?" he asked. "He'll sleep on the couch," I said. "Okay, but I don't know your names." he said, shyly. "Awww," Gabi and Cassilla cooed. "Well, I'm Haleigh. That is my boyfriend Henry," I was going to continue, but Gabi interrupted. "I'm Gabi, and this is my boyfriend Tiberius!" she said, excitedly. "My name is Cassilla and this is my boyfriend Corin." Cassilla continued in calmer manner. "Hi, I'm Galvyn. Nice to meet you," he replied. _He really is kind of shy. _"Well Galvyn, it's only 6:30. Do you want to go to the Mall with us, and get get you some new clothes?" I asked him. "Sure!" he said. And so we all piled into our cars, and drove to the mall! **This is gonna be good...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about how long it's taking to get to Forks, but I want this story to be about them not Bella and Edward. The Cullens and Bella will definitely be involved, but not as much as other characters - hint hint. Please tell me if you wanna be in the story. I want ideas and constructive criticism.**

* * *

**HPOV**

When we got to the mall, I was in full fashion mode. I was analyzing a lot of stuff. Galvyn was a darker version of Henry. The similarities in their bone structure was uncanny. He had black hair, tanned skin, and deep, sea green eyes. I could see him in darker shades like eggplant, black, royal blue, and gray. His room would be in the same theme. "Galvyn, would you sleep on a bed or a futon?" I asked. **What are you doing? He probably doesn't even know what a futon is!**- Tiberius pointed out. **I'm trying to feel out his level of intelligence.- **I replied. "I like futons better. They're like plushy couches!" he said. **I think he may be as smart as we were at this age, he just has the voice of a 3-year-old. - **I stated. We walked into Macy's and bought a ton of multicolored jeans and t-shirts. We got him graphic tees, casual shirts, hats, and shoes. Galvyn picked out some sleeping clothes, too. The girls and I ordered the furniture for the bedroom, and I bought the paint and comforter. "You guys could at least try to look happy or even nice!" Cassilla exclaimed. "Well, we're not happy, and we aren't mean, but we're not going to hang around that kid." Henry stated. "Fine! You guys are being assholes! Don't expect any kind of tolerance from us anytime soon," Gabi yelled. **But I like the little guy!- **Tiberius sent. "How could you be siding with them!" Henry and Corin exclaimed. "Because the little kid has no one left. He needs somebody, and you two are just being ignorant asshats!" he exclaimed. With that being said, Gabi jumped on his back, and Galvyn reached up, asking to be carried. "Come here, little man!" Tibby said, playfully. Vinny started giggling, but the frowns in Henry and Corin's faces just got deeper. "Let's go guys! I'm sure our G-Man is tired," I said. We were all driving home. No one was talking to anyone. I'm pretty sure the girls were thinking about why the guys were acting this way. '_It'll all come out eventually. Nothing stays in the dark for long, especially not with us around.' I said, reassuring myself. _"Let's get you to bed," I said, carrying him into my room. All of his things were going to be held in my closet until the room was finished. "Why doesn't those two likes me?" Galvyn questioned, yawning. "Well, honey, they're just being difficult. If you give it time, they'll warm up to you. I'm sure of it," I said, but I wasn't that sure. He started nodding until he was dosing, peacefully. We were asleep for about 2hours when I heard footsteps enter the room. It was Cassilla. "I can't sleep. Corin is on the couch, and Gabi isn't doing anything to Tibby because he actually likes Vin." she explained. "Get in," I whispered. I waited for her breathing to steady before I fell asleep, too. In the morning, I noticed that Galvyn wasn't in bed. Then, I heard footsteps in the kitchen. Walking down the hallway, I snuck through the living room, and went into the kitchen to find Tibby and Vinny making eggs and bacon. "Well, ain't this a purty picture," I drawled in a fake Texan accent. "Sure is ma'am, sure is," Galvyn said, giggling. "Don't you wanna put on some pants?" I heard Henry say from the couch. "No, I wore these shorts yesterday, and you didn't seem to mind." I said, without turning around. I walked into the kitchen, and helped Vinny pour the orange juice. "Chi diavolo si crede sia!" I exclaimed in Italian. "Why is it hat when you're pissed off, you slip into other languages. I mean it's real hot, but no one knows as many languages as you!"Cassy said as she walked in. "Let's eat," I said. Everyone was awake and ready for the day. "When do I go to school?" Galvyn asked. "You're going to go to pre-k next year, when you're 4. Then you're going to kindergarten when you're 5 years old," Gabi told him. "But I wanna -" he stopped mid-sentence and did a burp so impressive even Henry and Corin looked up from their plates. "Dude! Awesome!" they yelled simultaneously. Seemingly coming back to themselves I could see the wheels turning, and I knew they were having a conversation. '_I can't believe they didn't think of this sooner. They could teach Galvyn all of their stuff; it would be like a brother bonding thing! Why are boys so stupid?' I wondered. _"You guys are really slow!" I exclaimed, seeing they'd come to a conclusion. "How'd you know?" Corin inquired. "Do you really have to ask that?" I said. "No, because you'll never tell me," he replied, bowing his head. "Exactly," I replied, chuckling. "Let's get dressed! I'm going to bring Galvyn with me today, and we'll trade off during the week." I said. With that, everyone stood and headed to their rooms. "Baby, I'm sorry!" Henry exclaimed again. "I know you're sorry, but that doesn't really mean anything right now. When you finish that room, we talk, but until then- doghouse!" I said. I ignored him the rest of the morning. I got dressed in my black and grey 'Good Girl's Love Bad Boys' Tank Top, my grey skinny jeans, and my black and purple Skytops. I accessorized with my black studded bracelet, purple beanie hat, and grey Classic Q purse. I dressed Galvyn in a black button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, a red tie, and a black fedora. He also wore dark wash jeans and red converse. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. "Will I be in all of you're classes with you?" he asked, seeming worried. "Yeah! We'll be together all day," I assured him. "Great!" he said, excited once again. We were driving down the rode to school, listening to music when a song came on. "If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone Carry Oooon! May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground Carry Oooooon! Carry On, Carry On!" I sang, hearing Vin join in. The song played until we got into the parking lot of the school. "How do you know that song?" I asked, out of breath. "Daddy sang it a lot when he showered." he replied. "Well, I love that song! C'mon little man! It's time for class." I said, picking him up so he wouldn't be trampled. "So, it's off to World History!" he said, taking the schedule from my bag. "You can read?" I questioned, though I wasn't surprised. "Of course! I like reading; it's nice." he said. "Off we go!" I said, yanking Tiberius from his car, and running across the lot to the building. "What's the rush?" he asked once we were inside. "It's about to get windy, and this is Phoenix. No thanks!" I replied. I took out a sketch pad from my bag, and gave Galvyn a pencil. "Here, try drawing," I said. He looked unsure and excited, practically vibrating in his seat. "I'll try," he said, scribbling on the paper. Class was over pretty soon, and Galvyn was asleep by the time the bell rang. "I'm surprised it didn't wake him up," Tibby said, nodding towards the bell. "I know right," I said. Instead of waking him up, I carried his sleeping form to my next few classes. By the end of General Music, he was awake and hungry. "Lee, I'm hungry," he said, whining. "Well if you can help me pack up my stuff, we can go eat sooner," I said. He kicked it into high gear, packing up my stuff before I could even touch any of it. "How'd you do that?" I asked, calmly. "You already know that." he replied. We stared into each other's eyes, and then laughed. "C'mon, walk with me," I said, grabbing his hand. "FOOOOOD!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. "How much syrup did you put on your pancakes?" I asked. "I don't know! It was only a little at first... then it was a whole lots of it." he replied. '_I guess the sugar is just kicking in.' I guessed. _

* * *

**Italian:**_  
_

**Chi diavolo si crede sia- Who the hell does he think he is.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tiberius POV**

Haleigh and I had just walked into the cafeteria, and everyone we passed turned to look at the little boy who looked like a replica of Henry and Haleigh. We could hear them whispering rumors already. _They have a kid together. OMG, I bet she only keeps him because the adoption agency wouldn't take him. His father probably doesn't even want to be with that slut; that means he's free game. _They went on and on, but it surprisingly only affected Hales a little bit. Her eyes were red around the edges, but that was it. She had picked up Galvyn when the whispers started getting to her. "He calms you," I stated, gaining her attention. "Yeah, he does," she replied softly. "Lee, can we get some food? And what's a slut?" Vinny asked, looking into Haleigh's eyes. She didn't know how to respond at first, but then she said," Well, we're going to eat when I put down my stuff. A slut, Galvyn, is a very bad person who plays with other people too much." she said. "So, I'm not a slut because I only played with two people?" Galvyn asked. "Exactly! But you can't call anyone that word or say that word, okay?" I asked him. "Okay," he said, going along with it. "That was close," Cassy said to us as we came to the table. "I know," we replied. Soon we were seated and eating our lunch. Nothing happened for a while, until Ashley and her little minions walked up to our table. "Hey Henry! I didn't know you had a son," she said, getting straight to the point. "Well, I do. Is there a problem?" he replied bluntly. "We finally figured out why you're with that bitch now," she stated. Henry didn't even open his mouth to respond. "She's making you stay because she doesn't want her son to be a bastard, and you're to good of a person to let your son be raised by a dumb bimbo bitch," she said, having it all figured out. It was quiet, but after a while Henry, Haleigh, and Galvyn raised their right eyebrows. It was creepy, but I guess Ashley thought so, too. She backed away a little bit. "That's an interesting theory, but if you're done talking at me, I would appreciate if my family and I could eat in peace." Henry answered calmly. I looked to my left and saw Hales make her 'Oh Shit' face. Henry was mad, like really pissed. We could all tell, and I think Ashley could feel his vibe because she shut her mouth and walked away quickly. Henry stood up slowly, and walked out of the cafeteria, slamming the door on his way out. Haleigh followed after him, picking up Galvyn and grabbing their things.

Henry POV

_That stupid, vapid, slutbag bitch. How can she say shit like that about my girl. That's my family in there, and she thinks she can just disrespect them. That fucking piece of shit. _I was furious. That little heifer thinks I'm just going to let this fly. I heard the door bang closed as another person walked out of the cafeteria. It was Haleigh. "Baby, don't let her get to you," she said as soon as she saw me. "Don't let her get to me!? That little vapid bitch thinks that I'm only with you because of Vinny! She's a fucking whore who's probably got some type of disease messing with her neurological impulses. What the fuck is wrong with normal people! Do I fucking look like I want to leave you!?" I ranted, walking up to her, holding her face in my hands. I could see her getting teary eyed, and thought I said something wrong. "You called him Vinny," she said, smiling a bit. I smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, very simple. "Can we go home now?! I hungry," Galvyn said, poking my face. "Sure, little man, we can go home right now." I said, looking into Haleigh's eyes. "You two make up?" he questioned. "Yeah, we have," Hales answered. "Does this mean we share bed with Enry?" Galvyn asked, pouting a little. "Yes, it does. Is that okay with you honey?" she asked him, making sure he was comfortable with me. He stared at me for a second until deciding. "Sure, It's fine," he said, going back to playing with Haleigh's hair. We finally got into her car, and drove towards our home. I could tell we were going to be just fine.

* * *

**Okay! So I was at a block in my writing, but I found a way to work past that. I will use that and channel it into my writing. It will be awesome. My chapters may be lacking, and if so please tell me, but I will be pulling an all night/dayer. This new inspiration has ideas flowing from my fingertips like... sweat. Thanks readers! Bye**


End file.
